1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal distributor and, more particularly, to an improved signal distributor which can be grounded in a corrosion-minimized manner.
2. Description of Related Art
It is necessary for a signal distributor to be grounded, in order to electrically shield signals transmitted through it. As shown in FIG. 5, such a distributor typically includes a main body (50) having a ground outlet (52), with a threaded hole (not numbered) defined in the outlet (52), and an orifice (54) laterally extending through the threaded hole for receiving a ground wire (70).
The ground wire (70) is held in place by a screw (60). Being engaged with the threaded hole of the ground outlet (52), the screw (60) presses the wire (70) against the main body (50) at the bottom of the threaded hole. However, the resulting pressure will cause significant deformation and often oxidation of the wire (70), resulting in poor electric connection between the screw (60) and the ground wire (70).
A signal distributor that is provided with a contact pad attached to a bottom of a screw has been developed. Here, it is the contact pad that directly presses a ground wire. Although the provision provides a large area between the engaged wire and the pad, the related screw has a non-standard configuration which needs to be made specially. Furthermore, it is inconvenient to fit the small pad in the assembly of the distributor.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide an improved signal distributor to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The object of the present invention is to provide a signal distributor which can be grounded in a corrosion-minimized manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a signal distributor which is easily manufactured.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a signal distributor which is conveniently assembled.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.